


Burning Emotions will catch your Heart

by KinjiroXiaoLong24



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, One Shot, after Vol.3 Ch.12, i still have hope :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinjiroXiaoLong24/pseuds/KinjiroXiaoLong24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if you follow the way of selfdestruction, you will lose all that is dear to you...<br/>thats the reason why you sometimes need to be patiently and do things the way you never did :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Emotions will catch your Heart

It was funny how my Semblance kickt in, every time one single lock of my hair got cut of  
and in a moment where i needed it the most..... nothing happend!!! I was unconscious and couldn't   
protect the one that i Love. When Sun told me that day she was running away again, my feelings were about   
to destroy me from the inside. So much hate filled my entire body. not just for Blake, also for my inability to protect her  
I thought about so many ways how i can get rid of this pain deep down in my heart. At first i wantet to   
punch someone or at least something, but without my right arm i was so fucking helpless.  
Then somthing came to my mind. Blake liked stories that were brought to paper... So I startet to let my emotions flow   
on a little piece of paper * maybe my handwriting wasn't so pretty but at least i tried :)* 

I was so happy, but now I am not,  
because my anger is burning really hot.  
So hot that the Flames will burn our House,  
but no one survives, not even a Mouse.  
I must get happy, but don’t know how.  
Till then I will stay calm as for now.  
Your disappearing may broke my Heart  
and even tore our world appart  
But as long as I know that you're near,  
there is for me nothing to fear.   
My Flames will guide you as long as you like  
and next time i will land my strike.  
Please stay save where ever you are.  
I will wait for you my Shadow-Star.

 

One day I put this poem on the windowsill...the next mornig it was replaced with a little black Bow.  
The Spark of Hope was still in me... but now it is more like a big blazing Fire

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive me for my bad english writing-skills.  
> I hope you enjoyed this little poem of mine :)


End file.
